


The First Meeting

by CallMeMilady (fairegirl22)



Series: Love Jumps into the Mouth of a Dinosaur [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, They're babies here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairegirl22/pseuds/CallMeMilady
Summary: Soulmates’ timers go off when they meet, but it doesn’t happen very often for two year olds.





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a very long time now and I was going to write it up completely before S2 was released but well...school. So I'm going to have a bunch of oneshots in the series which most likely will jump around the timeline but will still convey the story. I have a bit already written up and I don't know if I'll have a steady schedule but I'll try to post once a week.

It was very rare that Marinette and Adrien ever had to wonder who their soulmates were because the fates decided that their timers should go off when they were a little more than a year old. Typically timers go off when a person is somewhere between 15-35, though occasionally they won’t or, in some unfortunate cases, people will never even have numbers on their timers and thus never find a soulmate. 

Marinette and Adrien never even had to entertain the thought, mostly because they were too young to even understand the concept. On the other hand, their parents understood the moment they saw the numbers on their newborn that when they were two that they would meet their soulmates. So on that day, the parents dressed their kids up nicely and hoped that the clothes would stay clean by the time they met their soulmate (which was always a challenge with two year olds and not knowing exactly when the soulmates will meet during the day). 

In a red dress speckled with black polka dots, shiny black shoes and white ruffle socks, Marinette was the most adorable and sweetest toddler that only bakers could have. Her sparse pigtails tied with thin red ribbon bounced up and down as Marinette jumped in her pack-n-play behind the bakery counter. 

Moments ago her eyes had fluttered open, refreshed from her afternoon nap, and it didn’t take her long to start babbling and bouncing for attention. Sabine glanced at her quickly with a smile while she finished wrapping a box up for a customer. Marinette reached out excitedly at her mom and babbled gibberish. She squealed in delight when Sabine swooped down to pick her up after the customer left. 

“Did you have a nice nap honey?” Sabine spun around in a little dance that made Marinette laugh harder. 

A bell rung and Sabine stopped her dancing to turn her smile to her newest customers, a fashionably dressed couple pushing a green baby buggie which had a dapper Adrien inside with his hair gelled to one side, a black button down shirt, baby khakis and a tiny green tie. 

Then, loud chimes went off and the adults froze in place, staring with wide eyes at each other. The noise startled the baby in the buggy and caused him to cry, which in turn caused Marinette to cry as she looked at her wrist, which was flashing. The little girl held her arm as far away from her face as she could and looked at her mom with tearful eyes. Isabelle picked up her alarmed son and walked closer to Sabine who was attempting to sooth her child. She held out Marinette’s wrist that had a zeroed out timer on it, and Isabelle did the same. She held her crying son’s wrist out gently but firmly as Adrien was flailing, attempting to shake his timer off. The two mothers pressed the timers together which stopped the chimes and the babies were soothed with gentle murmurs, soft gentle pats, and swaying.

Tom Dupain-Cheng stepped out behind the kitchen doors, hearing the ringing of the soulmate timers and knowing what had happened. He smiled unsurely at the well-dressed couple and subconsciously straightened his baking apron. “Hello, I’m Tom Dupain-Cheng, this is my wife Sabine and our daughter Marinette.”

Gabriel cleared his throat, “I am Gabriel Agreste, this is my wife Isabelle Agreste and our son, Marinette’s soulmate, Adrien.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Sabine smiled. The two babies looked curiously at each other, Marinette was softly babbling and grabbing her mother’s hair while Adrien was quiet but blinking his expressive green eyes, trying to take everything all at once.

“Pleasure to meet you, too. Shall we have a chat?” Isabelle said in her light delicate voice. She was tall, slender, and had high haughty cheekbones that softened with her gentle smile and kind eyes. 

“Of course, let us just quickly close up the store. You can have a seat at a table. Would you like any refreshments or snacks?” Sabine said as she went to flip the sign on the door to closed, and her offer was politely declined. Tom pulled over Marinette’s pack-n-play by the table and Sabine coaxed her whining daughter out of her arms. The bakers suggested that Adrien could be placed in it as well, and Isabelle thanked them while she carefully placed Adrien in the pack-n-play. Gabriel eyed it suspiciously, as if he’d never seen one before and didn’t trust that it could contain two toddlers and a few small toys. 

The parents quietly settled at a table across from each other and silently watched the children’s interactions. Marinette looked at Adrien with a cocked head to the side and then grabbed a toy plushie and offered it to him with a smile. Adrien shyly took the toy bear and grinned. He held it up to his parents showing them what his new friend had offered him. 

“It looks like they’re off to a good start,” Tom grinned, still nervous because he knew their biggest challenge was his daughter meeting her soulmate so young and not knowing how Adrien’s parents would handle it.

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “But they’re both so young so I think we should let them grow up as friends and have them develop their relationship naturally.” 

Sabine smiled. “That’s exactly how I hoped it would be. Perhaps we should have weekly dinners when we are able to, and have the kids do activities together when they’re older.” 

“I’ll be honest with you, I only want the best for my son and I want him to be a renaissance man. He will learn many skills and have the best tutors money can buy. I would like to offer this education to your daughter as well,” Gabriel said and seeing the hesitant look on Tom and Sabine’s faces he added, “And I would do this not just because I want the best for my child, but also for yours. I hope we will see each other as family and I have plenty of money to spend.”

“That is very kind,” Sabine said with a small smile, “But perhaps we can discuss it later.”

“Of course,” Isabelle said before her husband could try to persuade them. After all, the children could barely walk, there would be plenty of time to discuss the topic in the future.

“I do hope we will see each other as family as well,” Sabine said hopefully with a bigger smile. 

The conversation flowed easily with only a slight bit of hesitance that eased away after finding that they were talking so long that their children eventually fell asleep in the pack-n-play side by side holding hands. The discussion to learn more about each other and what they would do in the future for their children was put off soon after they decided to call it a night and agreed to have dinner in a few days. 

Isabelle talked quietly to Tom and Sabine as Gabriel tried to pick Adrien up and his son’s peaceful face was turned into a pout as he didn’t want to let go of Marinette’s hand. He gently pried his son’s hand away and rocked him back to sleep.

Marinette’s eyes shot open the moment her hand slipped away from his grasp, but rather than instantly crying her blue-bell eyes looked at him and he could recognize the intelligence swirling in them. Her eyes seemed to tell him that she realized it was time for Adrien to go but she was unhappy he had to. Gabriel gave her a soft smile and leaned over the pack-n-play once more, careful not to wake Adrien, to stroke the little girl’s cheek as her heavy eyes fluttered back to sleep. 

\--- Age 3 ---

When Marinette was three, she asked her parents in her high pitched voice, “What’s a soulmate?”

Sabine smiled sweetly as she tugged at one of Marinette’s pigtails to pull it tighter. “A soulmate is someone who you will spend the rest of your life with and love. We find our soulmates when our timers go off.” 

“Oh, okay,” Marinette said while going back coloring in her Barbie fashion coloring book. While drawing stripes on the dresses with her crayon, she asked, “Who’s your soulmate Mommy? Is it Daddy?” 

“Yes it is,” Sabine let out a small sigh filled with happiness and chuckled. “We met in China and I couldn’t speak French so it was a very interesting time when we first met.”

Marinette looked down at her zeroed out timer before looking up with her mom with big blue eyes. “Who’s my soulmate?” 

“Adrien is,” Tom answered as he sat down on the living room couch. 

“Adrien?” Marinette said in excitement. “Adrien is my soulmate?” Tom laughed as she got up and danced in excitement. “I have to tell him!” She said. “I’m going to love him so hard for life!” 

The next day Marinette was over at the Agreste mansion for a play date and immediately ran to tackle Adrien with the intention of a hug. She miscalculated the force of her hug and they both fell to the floor, “Ow, what did you do that for?” Adrien complained. 

“You’re my soulmate! I wanted to give my soul mate a hug.” Marinette grinned sheepishly. 

“Of course I’m your soulmate, silly.” Adrien rolled his eyes and got up first, extending his hand for her. 

“You knew?” She gasped as she took his hand and got up. They stood in front of each other, green eyes looking directly into blue eyes as they were the same height. “What do soulmates do?” 

Adrien shrugged, “I don’t know what soulmates do, but do you want to go play with a ball?” 

“Yes!” She said and the two ran off giggling to their playroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) Comment below if you want to see either their first kiss or their playdate with Chloe next week. You can find me at callmemilady22.tumblr.com if you want


End file.
